The present invention relates to a structured beach blanket.
Beachgoers commonly use beach blankets upon which to lie in the sand. Unfortunately, at times, wind blows sand onto the blanket and the user. Also as the sunbather moves on the blanket, the blanket can easily shift getting sand on the blanket and user.